


Метаморфоза

by TomDream



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKi Week, Gen, Rakuzan!Kise
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomDream/pseuds/TomDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>они поклялись поступить в разные школы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Метаморфоза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Switch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698687) by [marreena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena). 



Что-то обрывается в груди Сейджуро при взгляде на блондина-одноклассника, кокетничающего с каждой девочкой в классе. Он не может контролировать это странное чувство.

Сейджуро стискивает зубы и продвигается вперед, а одноклассники расступаются перед ним. Кисе переводит на него взгляд и безразлично осматривает Сейджуро.

– Акаши-ччи, – девочки возбужденно перешептываются, услышав его прозвище, – мы в одном классе! Здорово, правда? Я никогда не проводил с тобой время в средней школе. Теперь мы можем стать лучшими друзьями!

Он наклоняет голову, одаривает Сейджуро кисло-сладкой улыбкой и морщится, прежде чем вернуться к флирту с самой грудастой девочкой в классе, игнорируя присутствие Сейджуро. Время, проведенное с Аомине, кажется, не прошло бесследно.

Сейджуро возвращается на свое место в другой части класса и более не предпринимает никаких попыток поговорить с ним, но Кисе даже не смотрит на него. Вместо этого он упивается всеобщим вниманием и впитывает каждую его каплю .

Сейджуро проверяет школьный е-мэйл, отмечает, что тренер не сообщил о присоединении Кисе к команде, и редактирует режим питания и план тренировок с учетом нового игрока. Это несложно, ведь возможности Кисе безграничны, и Сейджуро может вылепить из него что угодно.

Тем не менее Сейджуро полностью выжат к концу тренировки. Ни в одном помещении спортзала он не замечает ослепительно желтой макушки, но, согласно быстро разлетающимся слухам, она, вместе с остальными частями тела, находится позади зала, зажимая у стены свою новую подружку.

Миллионы упорядоченных мыслей тревожно и хаотично разлетаются в сознании, когда на следующий день он видит Кисе, нежно воркующего с подружкой. Сейджуро откашливается:

– Рёта, мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

Сейджуро замечает раздражение, неприкрыто отразившееся на лице Кисе, но не отстает, пока Кисе не поднимается с места и не следует за ним в классную комнату. Он наступает Акаши на пятки и практически не сожалеет об этом, поскольку не видит смысла в разговоре. Как только они оказываются в достаточно уединенном месте, где им никто не помешает, Сейджуро оборачивается к Кисе:

– Почему ты здесь?

Кисе прячет руки в карманы и прислоняется к шкафчикам. Его взгляд сочится дерзостью и непочтительностью, и это раздражает Акаши.

– Сейчас я пришел в школу, – спокойно объясняет Кисе.

– Почему ты здесь? – повторяет Акаши.

Кисе смеется.

– Разве я не могу ходить в ту школу, в которую хочу? Я не должен выбирать другую школу просто потому, что ты, Акаши, тоже здесь. – Его тон раздражает Акаши все сильнее. Интонации, действия – все это больше похоже на Хайзаки, чем на Кисе. – Но если тебе действительно нужна причина, мой агент направил меня сюда. Нет никаких других причин, почему я не должен учиться здесь.

На мгновение у Сейджуро пересыхает во рту

– Есть…

– И что это, баскетбол? Это хреновое обещание, которое ты с нас взял? Что ж, вот тебе обещание, Акаши, я не буду играть в баскетбол.

Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Сейджуро с силой хватает его за рукав:

– Ты не должен быть здесь. Это для…

Кисе снова смеется, на этот раз более заливисто и искренне.

– Знаешь, как староста класса, ты не должен говорить ученикам, что они не должны быть здесь. Это действительно грубо.

Сейджуро никогда не думал, что Кисе может пугать его. Кисе, который нависает над ним и говорит таким жестким тоном, вызывает у него смятение. Даже под этим давлением чувствуется, как сильно изменился Кисе.

– Мы дали обещание, Рёта, и я ожидал, что каждый выполнит его. – Он оттесняет Кисе назад.

Кисе немного утихомиривается:

– О, и я сдержу его по-своему – мне ведь нравится играть в баскетбол, – я просто перестану играть публично. Я не знаю, почему ты так заинтересован в этом. То же самое произойдет и в старшей школе, за исключением того, что с тобой будут соревноваться трое, а я просто подожду университета. Кроме того, я хочу сфокусироваться на модельной карьере.

Он замолкает и окидывает Сейджуро коротким взглядом:

– Или ты действительно считаешь, что не заскучаешь за это время?

Две противоборствующие стороны сталкиваются в вопросе о том, как Сейджуро может вернуть игре былую увлекательность, как он может наслаждаться ее ходом и не сидеть на скамейке запасных, потому что игра перестала бросать ему вызов. С губ готовы сорваться два ответа, но Сейджуро не уверен, какой из них следует озвучить, какой является правильным и какой желает услышать Кисе.

Вместо этого он, как и обычно, предлагает компромисс:

– Мы можем решить это один-на-один. Ты ведь всегда получал удовольствие, играя наедине с Дайки.

Кисе усмехается и закатывает глаза:

– Что? Хочешь доказать, что ты лучше меня для того, чтобы я начал работать над собой? Уже проходили, Акаши.

Раздается звонок, но Сейджуро даже не шевелится. Кисе вздыхает:

– Пора на занятия, Акаши, – и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Сейджуро следует за ним спустя мгновение. В конце концов, сейчас он не может дать логически аргументированный ответ.


End file.
